In recent years, a variety of types of high- and low-profile halogen work lights have been developed. High-profile halogen work lights include halogen lamps mounted on tripods and other elevation-raising mechanisms. Low-profile halogen work lights include halogen lamps supported by tubular frames formed of metal having a three-dimensional zigzag-like shape. Some low-profile halogen work lights combine halogen lamps with other elements, such as AC outlets, reels for extension cords, etc. The tubular frames of low-profile halogen work lights include tubular sections shaped and positioned to lie in a common plane and define a base. The base is designed to be positioned atop a floor or other generally horizontal support surface. An elevation control and locking mechanism that allows the beam of the halogen lamp to be elevated to a desired position and clamped is also usually included in low-profile halogen work lights.
In contrast to halogen work lights, in the past halogen floodlights have generally been large halogen lamps designed for mounting on poles, the side of a building, etc., for lighting a large, fixed location, such as a work yard, parking lot, etc. While halogen work lights can function as portable floodlights, in some environments they have been less powerful than desired. In this regard, halogen work lights normally include halogen bulbs falling in the 150-500 watt range. Halogen floodlights often include 500-watt halogen bulbs. 500-watt lights are sometimes too bright to be used by workers and others who require a nearby light source. One approach to resolving this problem is to include two (or more) lower-watt halogen lamps mounted on a single support structure, such as a telescoping tripod. While useful in some situations, this solution has some disadvantages in other situations. Further, it is more expensive and cumbersome than desired in many instances.
Thus, a need exists for a portable halogen light that can function both as a lower power halogen work light and as a more powerful halogen utility light or floodlight. This invention is directed to fulfilling this need.